


Electrify The Spark In Me

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	Electrify The Spark In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsicallyMused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicallyMused/gifts).



> My tenth kiss from these prompts is for you! I couldn't resist writing it after your last comment! Thank you so much for your support, it means the world to me!  
> Aaand, I know this is not cute and steamy post-reveal Adrienette, but I couldn't really repeat myself so... I hope it still works! 
> 
> (Title from Orion Too - So Shy)

Once the akuma victim was ok and on their way, they were left alone on the patch of grass in a private corner of the park, the sun beaming down on them. Like he could imagine a real cat would do, Adrien couldn’t resist the temptation to just lie down in the sun. He deserved some rest after that fight after all. Ladybug, however, wasn’t impressed. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, looking down at him. But her eyes were soft, a strange look in them. As far as he could see, with the sun in his eyes.

“Having a much deserved break before I head home. You’re free to join me,” he added cheekily and then closed his eyes in content. He felt the air shift but he didn’t think much of it. It was probably Ladybug leaving him. Her loss, he thought. Until a shadow blocked the sun and he frowned. Where had that cloud come from?

And then it turned out it wasn’t a cloud. Because the next thing he felt was warm lips pressed against his. It startled him and he probably would have jumped up and pushed the intruder out of his way, if it wasn’t for a gloved hand that touched his cheek. He wanted to instantly melt under her touch but this was very suspicious behaviour for her. So while it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, he pushed her back slightly and when she opened her eyes, he asked,

“Do you want to do this? Really” She couldn’t blame him for wanting to make sure, right?

She didn’t answer but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that made his heart beat even faster. And then she kissed him again, in a way that absolutely took his breath away and more than answered the question. It was as if she’d kept the desire to do this locked up and now that it was free, she couldn’t get enough. But she wasn’t the only one. He’d waited too long for this so he responded with equal fervour. He still let her keep the lead, since he was a gentleman, but he didn’t hold back and matched every nip and lick. He got lost in her taste, which was wind and sun and surprisingly, chocolate. The sun was hot on them, adding to the way every kiss left him dizzy. Her mouth was insistent but also welcoming. 

His hands were on her hips from his attempt to make sure they were on the same page. But she was still mostly hovering over him, propped on one arm while her other hand had slowly migrated into his hair. He knew she couldn’t get tired, not easily at least, when Ladybug. He wanted to pull her closer to him but he hesitated. However, his hands tightened their hold on her and she clearly got the message because she slowly lowered herself into his lap. He couldn’t hold back a gasp and felt her smile against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to bring her even closer. And then he realised he had a whole new set of problems. 

The way she kissed him was still the main thing to occupy his mind, but he was now also aware of how her body pressed against his. Also, he might not be able to see her now that his eyes were closed, but he had her whole form memorised. In his defence, the suit didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination and he’d had plenty of time to feast his eyes on her (while trying not to get distracted.) But this was the first time she was so close. His hands itched with the need to trace every dip and curve, to see how she’d react. But that train of thought was dangerous, there were too many traps along the way. Like how he also wanted to flip their positions to press her into the cool grass and... He forced himself to stop there. He didn't want to push his luck.

The fact that it was hard to ignore that desire though, made it harder to keep his focus on the kisses. They’d lost their earlier edge of desperation and while still passionate, had fallen into a more leisurely rhythm. But with him that distracted, they soon came to a stop.

“You seem distracted,” she said breathlessly. 

“I’m trying too hard not to think improper thoughts,” he admitted and was awarded with a flushed smile from her. 

“If I wanted you not to think improper things, I wouldn’t have kissed you in the first place,” she said teasingly. It was very tempting to accept this as an invitation. But it also reminded him to ask something important.

“What was this about anyway?” he asked, trying to sound normal, although she was still on top of him and her swollen lips were tantalisingly close. She responded with a shrug, but her cheeks remained flushed.

“Call it a lapse of self-control,” she said finally. He just blinked at her. So she sighed and continued. “I’ve been resisting doing this for some time and earlier it proved too hard. You were just lying there, looking totally kissable...” 

“Wow,” was all he could say because he couldn’t think clearly. Not yet. Not with her so close. 

“Now, get up,” she surprised him by saying and her weight suddenly left him. He tried to gather his bearings but his mind refused to cooperate. She’d just admitted she’d wanted to kiss him for some time! And she’d finally done it, more than a simple kiss too! 

He took the hand she offered and got up, still pretty lost in his thoughts.

“Let’s go. What we’re about to do requires privacy and no prying eyes,” she said, sounding innocently enough, but his mind screeched to a stop. Then it rewinded to her hot mouth against his, her body pressed against his and how much he wanted to… He watched her wide-eyed, while trying to rein in his imagination. She finally caught up with what she’d said and matched it to his reaction and laughed softly, a blush blooming on her cheeks again. 

“I.. I didn’t mean  _ that,”  _ she said hastily, but she was biting her lip as if trying to rein in her own thoughts. Ha. “But dropping my transformation here, for everyone to see, wouldn’t be a good idea,” she added. And while a part of him was busy panicking and shouting “It’s happening!”, he found himself saying,

‘You just kissed me for everyone to see.” Although, to be fair, there weren’t that many people around. Lucky them.

“It wasn’t prudent either, but like I said I couldn’t help myself. And it’s still different.” It was, she was right. 

“Why now?” he had to ask. It all seemed so sudden, but then again, things had changed quite a lot in such a short time.

“It wouldn’t be fair to either of us if we keep doing this,” she said, gesturing vaguely at the patch of grass where they’d been earlier, “without knowing. Don’t you agree?” 

He had to pry his mind away from the first part of the sentence (that she wanted to do this again, aaaah!). He nodded, trying to look unperturbed. But it obviously didn’t work because she gave him a knowing look.

“I… feel like I’m the only one  _ that _ affected by what happened just now,” he said, looking away. He really was bad at hiding his feelings but was it too much to want to know how she felt too?

“You think I wasn’t affected?” She said, suddenly in front of him, a hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes back to hers. “Let me tell you something. While you were busy trying not to think improper thoughts, I let mine run free. That’s why I’m taking you home now.” He tried to school his expression, but failed again. “Gah, this didn’t come out right, again! I mean, if I can’t keep my hands off of you, the least I can do is do this properly. Identities out of the way first, fun times after that. I hope you agree.”

“I do. It’s just a little too much. I’m still confused by everything that’s happened and everything you said and… “ She shushed him with a soft kiss and he melted into her.

“Don’t overthink things, kitty. I thought that’s what you wanted.” 

“It is,” he said with newfound determination. He could do this! “Now, about those improper thoughts you were having…” he started as they walked away and got her tinkling laugh in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts


End file.
